Zane Kazaki
Zane Kazaki is one of the main protagonists in Mikey: Storm Overdrive. He is a highly-skilled ninja and master acrobatic who is known in Razor City as the Torrent Ninja, which he takes up the title with respect. He is also a member of Team Lizard Storm along with Mikey, Cody, Reena, and Clay and is the Overdrive counterpart of Jake Johnson. Later on in Mikey: Adventures in Roamia, he becomes an advanced superhero and is given the nickname, "the Fierce Dragon of the Typhoon". He also becomes the Spirit Warrior of the Seas. Character Appearance Zane is known as a ninja warrior and trained ninjitsu artist. In Season 1, he has pale skin and is of Japanese descent. He has sharp blue eyes, short but curly dark-brown hair, and short eyebrows. He wears a short-sleeved black shirt over a blue, sleeveless open jacket with pockets on the sides with purple lines and a white collar on the inside. He also wears long, gray trousers with brown boots. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his left hand. In Season 2, Zane gets a redesigned look. His hair is more longer, but in a ponytail. He now wears a dark-blue hoodie with white straps and zippers over a black shirt, has on long, violet pants and black boots. He also wears blue-and-gray Quantum Guantlets. Later in Season 3, Zane's hair is short and his ponytail is cut. He is now wearing a black vest over a light-blue hoodie jacket with long sleeves and black gloves. He also wears dark-brown cargo pants with black boots. His Spirit Emblem is located on the right shoulder. Personality Zane is considered a mature, calm, and serious person who depends on his ninjitsu skills to combat against opponents he draws near. Zane also goes by the book and is always listening to Mikey when they explain the situation. He is also a well known battle strategist, planning the next move or helping Mikey get a winning edge. Later on in the series, Zane has become more lighter but retains his previous personality. Powers and Abilities Zane is an expert at hand-to-hand combat and ninjitsu as well as having speedy reflexes like Mikey. This may be because he was a ninja warrior when he was a child. He may share the same bond for being a hero like Tyrone, but rather respects his elders as well as his skills alone. Zane also fights well with his Water element, which he uses to combine with his ninja skills to deal more damage on opponents. Since he claimed Water to be his favorite element, he is able to use it to create his signature move, Torrent Dragon Storm. Since his adventures with his new teammates, he quickly accepted them as his friends and later changes his attitude about being a true hero. He then becomes friendly and brotherly to his friends, but keeps his serious and calm nature. Equipment Weapons *Proto-Katanas (destroyed) *Quantum Katanas (recieved in The Friend of My Enemy) *Draco Katakana (recieved prior to (Road to Roamia) Gear In Season 2, Zane now wears blue-and-gray Quantum Gauntlets with a black Energy Core. Biography Mikey: Storm Overdrive Season 1 Zane appears in An Edge of Change, where he appears from the shadows to fight Roxx, Crash, and Scorpkore while showing off his katana sword and ninjitsu skills. He was revealed to be Mikey's new partner that director Edward Johnson assigned. Later on, the two heroes (with Cody following them) then race after the three thieves as they enter a hole near an abandoned building and enter there. After finding out they were in the hideout of the Dark Hunters, he and Mikey worked together to defeat the Dark Hunters, but escaped before Mikey could see the leader. He was then allowed to be on Mikey's team which he called it Team Lizard Storm. A few days later, he and Cody get seperated from Mikey due to the Dark Hunters' plan to take down the team. Despite his strong efforts against Blaze, he is unable to win when his rival escaped. He then joins Mikey on his quest to search for two more heroic members for their team. After learning that the Dark Hunters had stolen data from the Heroes' Division Agency, he and Mikey heads toward the city's Electric Plant, but didn't realize until the Dark HUnters' trap had began. He and the others had escape, but are unable to save neither the Plant or the files and are forced to find two more members with Draco's permission to leave the city. In Beauty is Cyclone Deep!, Zane recognizes Reena as a Wind-elemental. Season 2 Six months later, Zane and the others are recognized as world-class superheroes. TV Appearances ''Mikey: Storm Overdrive *Episode 01: An Edge of Change'' (Debut appearance) *''Episode 02: The Underground Hideout'' *''Episode 03: Frozen Hijinks'' *''Episode 04: Dark Trap'' *''Episode 05: Beauty is Cyclone Deep'' *''Episode 06: Desert Crisis'' *''Episode 07: They Came From Out There'' *''Episode 08: Crashing the Acrodractyl Ace'' *''Episode 09: Descend, the Shadow Hawk'' *''Episode 10: Watt's On Your Mind?'' *''Episode 11: Hero and Hunter's Last Stand'' *''Episode 12: Overdrive Unleashed'' *''Episode 13: A New Awakening'' *''Episode 14: Reunions with Friends'' *''Episode 15: It's a Gillerken Coalition'' *''Episode 16: Saving Chili from Disaster'' *''Episode 17: Ambush at the Festival'' *''Episode 18: Oath of the Scorpion'' *''Episode 19: Gladiators in Space'' *''Episode 20: The Crystal Geysers'' *''Episode 21: Mutation Madness'' *''Episode 22: Superhero Development'' *''Episode 23: Brutal Showdown: Part 1'' *''Episode 24: Brutal Showdown: Part 2'' *''Episode 25: The Shogun Has Landed'' *''Episode 26: Game Over'' *''Episode 27: The Friend of My Enemy'' Movie Appearances *''Mikey the Movie: Tundrax and the Guardian of Justice'' (Movie Appearance) Trivia *Zane may be the Overdrive counterpart of Jake Johnson, since they both act as partner and closest friend to Mikey. *Zane's attire is based on a combination between a Japanese ninja warrior and a modern assassin. *Like other Water-elementals, Zane is able to control and master his Water-elemental abilities. *Zane is the second character to be revealed as one of the Spirit Warriors. Refrences *See: Team Lizard Storm Category:Main Characters Category:Storm Overdrive characters Category:Kazaki clan Category:Spirit Warriors